Stuck in school
by Theinsane93
Summary: All the kids and teachers in South Park is stuck inside the school. While they are in there a lot of things happens. Rated T for some language.
1. Trapped

_It is a normal day at South Park Elementary. The students has just been through another endless day at school and can finally go home. The bell has just rang, and most of them still hasn't even gotten out of their classrooms, but a few peoples are inn the hallway. It seems like Tweek is going to be the first one to get out, but then something unusual happens._  
_High up in the air there had been a plane flying. Unfortunately this is the day Peter Griffin had figured it was a good idea to put the gas meant for the plane into his car, so the plane don't have enough fuel. Therefore it has to take an emergency landing. The pilots almost manages to land it on a nice spot, but it crashes into the entrance of South Park Elementary. The tip of the plane goes into the door before the plane stoppes right in front of a rather startled Tweek._  
Tweek: GAAAH!_ Starts running round and round while waving his arms and screaming in panic._  
_Eric, Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters has also been early out in the hallways and has seen the plane crash._  
Kyle: Dude!  
Kenny: Mfmhm!  
Stan: Holy shit!  
Eric: _Smiles _Awesome!  
Butters: Oh hamburgers! We're trapped!  
Tweek: Oh god! Oh Jesus!_ Keeps running around while pulling on his hair, hyperventilating and screaming._  
_More peoples on their way out comes into the hallway and sees the plane._  
Token: Hey guys! Why are you standing... What the ... !  
Mr. Garrison: Oh no! Look at that Mr. Hat! Seems like it has been a plane crash.  
Mr. Hat: It sure has, Mr. Garrison.  
Jimmy: Oh sh-sh-sh. Oh sh-sh-shit!  
Timmy: Timmeh!  
_Craig runs over to the plane and flips it off._  
Pip: Oh goodness!  
Mr. Mackey: M-kay?  
Towelie: You wanna get high?  
_Everyone looks at Towelie, except for Tweek who is to busy gasping for air._  
Stan: Towelie? How did you get in here?  
Towelie: I thought you might could use a towel.  
Kyle: Why? There is no water here.  
_The fire alarm goes of because the plane has caught on fire, and water is pouring down at them from the ceiling._  
Kyle: Well, okay. Now it is.  
Eric: Uh, I'm getting all wet!  
Towelie: Seems like you guys could use a towel.  
Kenny: Mf, mf-ff mafa mfa. _(Yes, luckily you're a towel)_  
Towelie: No you're a towel!  
Mr Macey: No fighting kids, m-kay? Wait a minute.. is that a talking towel?  
Mr. Garrison: Okay, kids listen up! There seems to be a problem with the entrance door, so we can't get out. Now I want everyone to stay calm and wait for us to be saved, and pray to god that we don't starve to death before we get out of here.  
Tweek: Agh! Ngh! _Runs into a wall and passes out._  
_Wendy and Bebe comes around the corner._  
Wendy: Whats going on? Sees the plane. Holy fucking shit!  
Mr. Mackey: Now Wendy, watch your language, m-kay?  
_After a while almost everyone inside the school is aware of the blocked entrance, and they are standing in the hallway staring at the plane in disbelief. Stan, Kyle, Eric and Kenny walks of trying to find Chef and see if he can help them as he usually can. They find him on the way out of the cafeteria._  
Chef: Hello children.  
All of the kids: Hello Chef.  
Chef: How is it going?  
Kyle: Bad.  
Chef: Why bad?  
Stan: Because there is a huge plane blocking the entrance door, so we can't go home.  
Chef: What!  
Eric: A plane crashed right into the entrance door, and then it caught on fire and the fire alarm went of, and now we are all wet and stuff.  
Chef: Sounds like you could use a towel.  
Kenny: Mf mufufu mfamfa. _(we already have a towel)_  
Towelie: That's right!  
Chef: Ah! What the hell is **that** thing!  
Stan: This is our ..um.. friend, Towelie. He's a towel.  
Towelie: _mumbles_ You're a towel..  
Eric: God damn it Towelie, would you stop saying that? You're the only towel around here. Okay?  
Towelie: No, you're a towel  
Eric: God dimnit! I'm not a tiwil, you are!  
Towelie: No, you are.  
Chef: Wow, children, hold on a second. Your friend is a talking towel?  
Kyle: Jepp  
Chef: Where did he come from?  
Stan: He is a smart-towel. He was designed by aliens so that he could spy on humans, but then he just sort of got high and wandered of.  
Kyle: Yeah, and then he was captured by an anti-alien group who pretended to be the government, but now he is just hanging around by him self, sort of.  
_Suddenly Butters arrives_  
Butters: H-hey guys! Boy, I sure a-am glad to see you. There is going rumors a-around that you h-have a towel.  
Stan: Yes, we do.  
Butters: Whoopee!  
Eric: Butters, shut up and go get me some cheesy poofs.  
Butters: B-but where am I supposed to find cheesy poofs? I-I mean the entrance door is b-blocked, and...  
Eric: Just go get me some god damned cheesy poofs! Okay?  
Butters: Y-yes sir! _Walks off nervously bumping his fists together._  
Kyle: Hey Eric, I don't think you are very nice to Butters. He is doing a lot of stuff for you, the least you can do is to show him some respect.  
Eric: I don't see the point in that. He does what I tell him to anyway. I don't need to be nice to him.  
Kyle: Yes you do. It's not always about you, fat-as.  
Eric: I'm not fat, I just have a different lifestyle.  
_Kyle tries to find something to say back, but can't think of anything. Then Butters comes in again._  
Butters: H-hey Eric! I have y-you're cheesy poofs. I found them i-in the trash can.  
Eric: Whatever. _Grabs the cheesy poofs and starts eating them._  
Kenny: Mf, mf! _(Dude, gross!)_  
Stan: So what do we do now?  
Kyle: I don't know, I guess we just have to hang around here until we are saved, or until someone finds a way out.


	2. Jimmy and Wendy are bitches

_Jimmy and Timmy are inside an empty classroom by themselfes practicing for their new show._

Jimmy: Alright Timmy, now that we have some extra time we m-m-might as well start practicing for our stand up c-c-c-comedy show. Don't you agree?

Timmy: Gagalatimmy!

Jimmy: Okay. I h-h-have ideas to a few jokes we c-c-ca-c-c-can tell. They are very funny. Listen to this one: Knock knock.

(...)

Jimmy: You are sup-p-posed to say who's there.

Timmy: Te-Timmeh.

Jimmy: Alright, lets try again. Knock knock.

Timmy: Gabalala! Timmy Timmy!

Jimmy: _Annoyed _No, you are supposed to say who's theeeee. You are supposed to say who's theee. Who's th-th. You are supposed to say who's t-t-there. You understand?

Timmy: Timmy.

Jimmy: _In a less annoyed tone _Good. Ready? Ok, here we go: Knock k-k-knock.

Timmy: Who Timmeh.

Jimmy: I don't think this will w-w-w-work. It will take ages for you to learn to say anything else than your own name, and I can't think of an-n-n-ny knock knock jokes where you only need to say «Timmy». Either you learn to talk, or I will have to f-f-f-f-f-fire you.

Timmy: _Shocked _Timmy Timmeh? Timmetimmetimmy!

Jimmy: I'm sorry Timmy, it just d-d-doesn't work out.

Timmy: _In an angry tone _Timmy! _Drives his wheelchair out of the room. _

_Jimmy drags his paralyzed legs over the floor to the door and looks out as Timmy disappears around the corner._

_In the meantime, Butters is back in the hallway. Suddenly he sees Tweek sitting against a wall shaking and twitching worse than usual. No one seems to notice him. Butters walks over._

Butters: W-why, hello there little fella. W-whats the matter with you?

Tweek: Ngh!

Butters: I'm not quite sure if that explains whats wrong.

Tweek: I almost got hit by a plane! And now we are trapped inside here, and we are all going to die!

Butters: Calm down Tweek, I'm sure everything will work out just fine.

Tweek: No, it won't, and we're going to die! Gah! This is to much pressure!IcanttakeitandIneedcofee! Aaaah!_Gets up and runs off. _

_Butters shrugs his shoulders and goes looking for someone else to talk to._

_Stan and Wendy are also in the hallway, and Stan walks over to Wendy to talk to her._

Stan: Hey Wendy! Can I talk to you for a second?

Wendy: One. The second is over. _Intends to walk away._

Stan: Wait! I know that you're with Token now, but can't we at least talk? Just a little bit?

Wendy: Okay, but be quick. _Drags him of to a more private spot._

Stan: Okay, here goes: I just want you to know that it's okay that you are with Token now, because even though I have been through a really tough time since we broke up, I want you to be happy. And I guess I'll just have to learn to live without you.

Wendy: You don't have to live without me, I still want to be friends.

Stan: Why don't you want to be together anymore?

Wendy: I just don't feel like it. You didn't exactly pay to much attention to me, and you threw up every time I tried to kiss you.

Stan: I always throw up when I'm in love! You should take that as a compliment! Okay, listen. You were like my own personal sun who always brightened up my day. After we broke up I have been forced to live in darkness. I miss you every day, and I just want you back.

Wendy: Wow, that's sweet, but I'm still not going back together with you.

Stan: Wendy, you're a fucking bitch.

_Later Stan and Kyle are talking._

Kyle: So how did it go with you and Wendy?

Stan: Terrible. I tried everything to get her back, but there's just no use. I'll just have to face that it's over.

Kyle: That's what I have tried to tell you all along.

Stan: I even tried to be a little poetic and compared her to a personal sun. Girls love that kind of stuff you know, but it didn't work. We're still friends though. I think...

Kyle: You think?

Stan: Yeah, you know, all the times I called her a bitch might have a negative effect on our friendship.

Kyle: It might.

Stan: Well, to hell with her. Lets go to the gym hall. I think there are some peoples there playing ball.

**[A/N: Hey everyone :) Thanks for reading! New chapter coming soon. Remember to review!]**


	3. Searching for friends and coffee

**[A/N: Okay, you readers might be a little confused due to that Mr. Hat is able to talk and walk around, but on the actual show he could drive a car, and there's no explanation to that either.]**

Mr. Garrison: Mr. Hat? Hello? Where are you! Hey, Mr. Mackey, do you know where Mr. Hat is?

Mr. Mackey: No. Do you remember where you saw him last time?

Mr. Garrison: Yes. I was in the classroom, and I turned my back to him just for a moment, and when I looked back he was gone. He must have walked away and got lost. I have to find him!

Mr. Mackey: Mr. Garrison, I think Mr. Hat still is in the classroom, mkay? He probably just fell down on the floor. Maybe you should go look for him there.

Mr. Garrison: You're right. Mr. Hat wouldn't just walk away without me. Thank you Mr. Mackey!

_Mr. Garrison goes back to the classroom._

Mr. Mackey: Mr. Hat, I think you should go back to Mr. Garrison now. I can't hide you forever.

Mr. Hat(Mr. Mackey is talking for him): But I don't want to go back to him yet. I wanna hang around **you **for a while.

Mr. Mackey: But why?

Mr. Hat: Oh, I just need a little brake from him. He can be kind of boring sometimes.

Mr. Mackey: Mkay.

(...)

Mr. Hat: You have a really nice ass.

Mr. Mackey: Excuse me?

Mr. Hat: Your ass is a lot nicer than Mr. Garrison's.

Mr. Mackey: Mr. Hat, I'm not gay, mkay?

Mr. Hat: Shut up and kiss me.

Mr. Mackey: erh..

_Mr. Hat starts kissing Mr. Mackey. Mr._ _Garrison comes around the corner._

Mr. Garrison: Mr. Hat! What the hell are you doing!

Mr. Hat: He started! _Points at Mr. Mackey._

Mr. Mackey: What? I was just standing here, mkay!

Mr. Garrison: Mr. Hat, what did I tell you about hitting on other teachers? Now come here with me. And for you Mr. Mackey, you should have told me that you knew where Mr. Hat was.

Mr. Hat: Yeah!

Mr. Garrison: Shut up, Mr. Hat. This is just as much your fault. You shouldn't have ran away from me. Now let's leave._ Walks away with Mr. Hat._

Mr. Mackey: Mkay?

Mr. Garrison: I wish that you would stop running away from me with random guys all the time, Mr. Hat. I mean, you make me doubt that you care about me at all.

(...)

Mr. Garison: Mr. Hat? _Looks around and sees that Mr. Hat is gone again._

_Tweek is searching the school for coffee, but can't seem to find any. He walks around a corner exactly at the same time as a new girl he hasn't seen before, and they almost crash._

Tweek: Gaah! Please don't kill me!

Girl: Ngh! _Twitches and starts shaking._

Tweek: Hey, that's my thing! _Twitches_

Girl: Ah! Sorry, just don't kill me!

Tweek: Gha! I mean, it's okay. Do you have ADD to? _Twitches a few times_

Girl: I don't think so, according to several doctors I'm just -ngh!- fucked up in the head. _Twitches._

Tweek: Oh.. So whats your name? _Twi.. Oh, to hell with it. You know what's going to happen._

Girl: Julia.

Tweek: My name is Tweek. I haven't seen you around here before?

Julia: I'm new in this school. Ngh! I don't have any friends yet.

Tweek: You can hang out with me. I'm searching the school for coffee, and you can come with me if you want. Oh sweet Jesus, why did I say that! Now you are going to say no, and everyone is going to laugh at me! Gah!

Julia: Ngh! Uh.. No, I would very much like to hang out with you. And I was actually searching for coffee too.

Tweek: Alright, lets go then. _Attempts to smile, but ends up looking like he's scared to death instead, witch he by the way is. Julia doesn't manage to smile properly either._

_Timmy is searching for a new friend because he doesn't want to hang out with Jimmy after what he did. He finds Kenny sitting all alone, and decides to try to become friends with him._

Timmy: Timmytimmy?

Kenny: Maf mf mofof mfe mfmg mf mfm mnmm fummlm mf mafam mf fm mmm _(All the others are playing ball, and I don't feel like it because I fear I might die.)_

**[A/N: From now on I will just write what Kenny says]**

Timmy: Timmeh?

Kenny: (_It's just a feeling I have.)_

Timmy: Libolatimme!

Kenny:_ (Sure, I'll hang out with you. That will be cool.)_

Timmy: Geeeeeeeeh

**[A/N: This chapter got a little bit random, but so is the rest of the story, so I guess it shouldn't be a problem. Reviews are appreciated :)]**


	4. Tweek and Julia has a problem

_Tweek and Julia are searching the school for coffee when they suddenly notice that someone is behind them._

Tweek: Oh God, someone is following us!

Julia: Who is it?

Tweek: I don't know, but I think they are trying to kill us!

Julia: Ngh! Wait, look! I can see them!

Tweek: It looks like... Wait a minute. Isn't that Mr. Hat?

Julia: Who's Mr. Hat?

Tweek: Mr. Hat is a puppet. It belongs to our crazy teacher, Mr. Garrison.

Julia: _Startled _You have a crazy teacher!

Tweek: I do? God help me! _Starts shaking._

Julia: I don't know, you just said that your teacher is crazy.

Tweek: Oh, Mr. Garrison. Yeah, he's crazy. I haven't told anyone in my class, but I'm pretty scared of him. He gives me the feeling that he wants to kill me.

Julia: Gh! He sounds scary. I hope I never meet him.

Tweek: If you want to avoid him, you can recognize him as the guy with the puppet.

Julia: But why is it appearing to follow us, and why isn't Mr. Garrison with his puppet? This doesn't make any sense! Gah!

Tweek: Ngh!

_Suddenly Mr. Mackey comes out, and Tweek and Julia sees that he is the one that has Mr. Hat. _

Tweek: Mr. Mackey? What are you doing with Mr. Hat?

Mr. Mackey: Look, children. Mr. Hat and I have been talking, mkay, and Mr. Hat told me that he needs some time off from Mr. Garrison. He has tried to stay with me for a little while, but I think Mr. Garrison knows that he is with me. You see, Mr. Hat has been hitting on me, and Mr. Garrison knows that. Mkay? And Mr. Hat really needs some time without him. Could you kids keep him for me, just for a little while?

(...)

Julia: It's a puppet.

Mr. Mackey: Yes, a puppet who needs your help.

Tweek: There is no way I am taking that thing, man! If Mr. Garrison finds out he will kill me!

Julia: Will you leave us alone if we take it?

Mr. Mackey: Yes.

Tweek: Julia, what are you doing!

Julia: Okay, we -ngh!- we will take it.

Mr. Mackey: Thank you very much. Mr. Hat is very grateful.

Mr. Hat: Are you leaving me with these two wrecks?

Mr. Mackey: Now that's not very nice, Mr. Hat! You shouldn't make fun of people with drug-addictions.

Tweek: What!

Mr. Hat: But I want to be with you and your hot ass!

Mr. Mackey: Shh, Mr. Hat, there are children here!_ Hands Mr. Hat to Julia._

_Mr. Mackey walks away._

Tweek: Jesus, man! Now Mr. Mackey is crazy too!

Julia: Oh no! I am supposed to see him next week! What do I do? I don't want to be alone in a room with a crazy guy! Ngh! _Tugs on her sweater. _

Tweek: What if he tries to kill us!

Julia: Gah!

Tweek: And what about Mr. Hat? He is really just Mr. Garrison's gay side. What if he tries to molest us?

Julia: Well, if he is gay I'm safe, 'cause I'm a girl. But he might try to molest you.

Tweek: Oh sweet Jesus! We have to get rid of him! _Tugs on his hair. _Maybe we can burn him or something.

Julia: I don't think Mr. Garrison will be very happy if we burn his gay side.

Tweek: Oh man, this is too much pressure!

Julia: Hey, I know what to do! We just give Mr. Hat to someone else!

Tweek: Yes, of course! Then we don't have to worry about him anymore! Lets hurry up and get rid of this thing, he is freaking me out.

_Kenny and Timmy has joined Eric, Stan and Kyle, and they are sitting around a table in the cafeteria._

Stan: So, Timmy, why aren't you with Jimmy?

Timmy: Timmeh...

Stan: Oh, that's... interesting. _whispers to Kyle: _what did he say?

Kyle: _Whispers to Kenny: _hey, Kenny, what did he say?

Kenny: _Whispers to both of them: _He said that Jimmy is a betrayer, and a selfish sack of shit.

Eric: Hey, look over there!

_Julia comes in to the cafeteria. She sees the group, and turns around and says something to someone behind her. The group notices how she shakes and twitches just like Tweek._

Eric: Wow, Tweek had a sex-change and brushed his hair!

Kyle: Tweek is over there, you dumbass!

_Tweek and Julia comes over to them._

Tweek: Hey guys. Ehm.. Ngh! Could you help us out a little bit with something? We have a problem.

Eric: _Looks at both of them in fascination. _So Mephisto finally did it. He cloned a human.

Stan: Okay, first of all, this is not a clone.And second, Meiphesto has actually cloned a human before, so it wouldn't be the first time.

Tweek: Eh, guys? A little help?

Eric: But that other clone was a freak! I mean, this one's a freak too, but not in the same way.

Tweek: Guys?

Kyle: Why do you have to be so mean all the time?

Tweek: Guys, listen! Mr. Mackey has gone crazy, and he gave us Mr. Hat because he thinks he needs time off from Mr. Garrison! If he finds out he is going to kill us, and also I think Mr Hat is going to molest me!

Kyle: Tweek, have you ever considered the possibility that not everyone wants to kill you?

Tweek: They... they don't?

Kyle: No, so you can just stop freaking out about it.

Tweek: I'm not freaking out about it, I have only thought i was going to die six times today.

Julia: Well, that **is** pretty much. I mean, even **I **don't think I'm going to die that often.

Eric: Wow, it can talk to!

Tweek: Eric, shut the fuck up! She is my friend, okay? And if you can't leave her alone, then you can just go to hell!

_Everyone looks at Tweek, and he starts shaking._

Eric: Erh... Sorry.

Julia: So, will you help us with our problem?

Eric: Why should we?

Julia: We'll give you two dollars each.

Eric: You're braking my balls here. How about five?

Julia: Four.

Eric: I'm in.


	5. Solutions

**[A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the late update, but I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately. Because of the same reason, this story became shorter than I had planned, and the ending is a little bit stupid, but I guess we can all live with that:)]**

Wendy: Do you know what we should do one day when we get out of here?

Token: No?

Wendy: We should go on a date. Like go to a movie or something.

Token: Yeah, that's a great idea.

Wendy: You know, since we are together now, maybe we can hold hands.

Token: Sure. _Smiles and grabs her hand._

Wendy: Hmm..

Token: What?

Wendy: It feels like something is missing. I don't really know what it is, but it feels like something isn't like it should be. There's something wrong with this picture. I wonder what it is.

Token: I have no idea what it could be. I don't see anything out of the usual.

_They both try to think and find out what it could be._

_Back to Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Eric, Timmy, Tweek and Julia._

Eric: I know what we should do with Mr. Hat. We should have Kyle suicide-bomb him.

Kyle: Hey, it isn't necessary to sacrifice me you fat ass! And also, we are not destroying him, because Mr. Garrison would kill us.

Tweek: Gah! I don't want to die!

Kyle: Not literally. Calm down, dude.

Stan: I know. Why don't we just lay him in the classroom? Mr. Garrison will find him there.

Julia: He has already been there. It would seem weird if Mr. Hat suddenly were there. Ngh!

Timmy: Timmy Timmy Timmy Timmeh!

Kenny: _(That's a great idea!)_

Eric: What did the retard say?

Kenny: _(He said that we should just keep Mr. Hat for a while, and then give it back to Mr. Macky just like he asked for, and then the pressure is on him._

Tweek: Ngh! I cant have Mr. Hat that long!

Eric: I'll keep him for you. For a price.

Tweek: I'll give you anything as long as I don't have to have Mr. Hat anymore. He is going to molest me!

Eric: I'll take him for one million dollars.

Tweek: What? I don't have one million dollars!

Eric: Okay, fine. How about twenty?

Tweek: Deal.

Eric: Sweet! And now that I have made some money, I think it is time for me to screw you guys and go home.

Stan: You can't go home.

Eric: Oh really? Watch me. _Runs towards a window. _Respect my atharatha! _Jumps up and crashes through the window. _Aaaaah! Son of a bitch! That hurt like hell! Fucking hippie-window! Seriously, you guys!

Kyle: ...Dude. We are such retards.

_Timmy looks offended at him_

Kyle: Sorry, Timmy.

_Stan stares at the crushed window, and then starts banging his head against a wall._

Eric: Uuuh, it hurts!

Kenny: (_Hey Cartman, why didn't you just open the window?)_

(...)

Eric: Kenny, you son of a bitch, why didn't you say anything?

_Suddenly Towelie appears out of nowhere._

Towelie: I came in the back door. And for not thinking of that, I guess you are all retards.

Stan: Well, why didn't you say anything?

Towelie: Because I was high.

Kyle: I think the reason why we became so stupid is because we got so surprised when that plane crashed into our school. I think that kind of overloaded our brains.

Eric: Why didn't I just open that damned window? Now I'm all bleeding and stuff. Broken glass sucks ass.

**[A/N: Okay, just so you know this isn't the last chapter. There are still unsolved problems to solve and unexplained stuff to explain, so I will write one more chapter that I will put up here pretty soon. Hopefully today, but I'm not promising anything. (Jeez, I don't even know if anyone are reading this shit. It only has like one review, so I dunno xD)]**


	6. Happy endings

_In the classroom a few weeks later:_

Mr. Garrison: Hello everyone! I have some great news to you! I think it is going to surprise you all very much: I'm gay!

Eric: _Sarcastically:_ Yes, that was very surprising indeed. I would never have guessed!

_Everyone laughs. Then Mr. Mackey comes in._

Mr. Mackey: That's right everyone, and I know that you all think that I am crazy now, mkay, but it was really just my plan to get Mr. Garrison to admit that he was gay. You see, by separating him from Mr. Hat for a while I thought that he would sooner or later understand that Mr. Hat was just really his gay side. But then he went into the tree of insight instead, and that worked pretty well too. There are rumors going around that I did it just so I could have Mr. Hat to my self, mkay, but I would like to assure you that those rumors aren't true. Mkay?

_Mr. Mackey walks out, and everyone sees that he has Mr. Hat and is talking to him. _

_In the lunch brake Wendy comes over to Stans table. Kyle, Kenny and Cartman are also sitting there._

Wendy: Hey Stan.

Stan: Oh, hello Wendy.

Wendy: I know we haven't talked much in a while, but I wanted to say that I broke up with Token.

Stan: Really? _Looks happy._

Wendy: Yes, I started to miss you. You are a lot more fun to be with.

_Jimmy and Timmy comes over._

Jimmy: Hello everyone. Do you want to he-he-hear our new super funny j-j-j-joke?

Kenny:_ (No)_

_Timmy knocks three times on the table._

Jimmy: Who's theeeee. Who's theeeee. Who's t-t-there?

Timmy: Timmy

Jimmy: Timmy who?

Timmy: Timmy Timmeh! Geeeeeeeh!

_Both of them starts laughing really hard, and then they walk away._

Kyle: Seems like they are friends again.

Stan: Hey, Wendy, I'm sorry that I called you a bitch. I didn't mean it.

Wendy: It's okay. Do you still want to get back together again?

_Stan throws up all over the floor._

Eric: Don't you just love happy endings?

_Everyone looks weird at him._

**[A/N: And that is the end of my first fanfic. It was harder to write a fanfic than I thought, but it was also a lot of fun. I am planning on writing more fanfics later, and maybe I will write a sequel to this one with Tweek and Julia. If you want me to do that, feel free to let me know through a review or a message. I know this isn't exactly the best story on here, but hopefully it isn't the worst either. Hope you enjoyed it! :)]**


End file.
